Song
Song is a complex psychic ability introduced into the bloodline by the durna. It mainly involves telekinesis and telepathy, but can manifest in other ways, like glamorie, memetic voice, charm, pyrokenetics, seeking, etc. Even though the rules of Song are complicated, the Dirla have sectioned them into a level system. # Note # Chord # Tune # Aria # Choir # Symphony Each level represents a magnitude of power and natural talent. No matter the level, it takes training and skill to command it to the fullest. A clever dirla can do a lot with a little. What does Song do? Song changes the world around a dirla, much like our hands do. They use it to interact with objects, but they can also use it with a larger range than we can with our hands. And although it is used mainly for everyday tasks, it can be the tool of mighty works. A note of Song might be able to simply move things a few feet around the house, and a symphony could heal a dying creature. However, a well-trained note might pull the pebble that causes a rockslide, and a poorly managed symphony might go out of control and traumatize the user into locking away their Song entirely. How does one Sing? Younglings are taught to literally sing in order to control their early impulsive expressions of psychic activity. Many songs are passed down verbally to control certain actions, usually in a very nursery song manner. Later on, with more advanced purpose, yearlings are taught to modulate pitch to match intention. In adulthood, if a dir has practiced well enough, they need only hum or mentally recite the songs. Simple things may even happen with just a thought. A disciplined mind is important, especially for the higher levels, who are prone to outbursts. Can one lose or gain Song levels? Not really. A dir could feasibly have their Song entirely blocked with drugs or trauma, but these would be temporary, and need time to heal. Some stories claim that there are caves which block the use of Song, but none yet have been discovered in Melodir. There have been reported cases of somedir accomplishing feats of Song far above their level in times of incredible stress, but such occurrences are very rare. What about Songless dirla? Songless are also know as The Silent. This rare phenomenon is more attributed to mental illness and is treated kindly. Being without Song does not mean they can’t communicate with familiars, and often attract familiars at an unusually young age. Songless can be the most determined of dirla, and sometimes even take spiritual vows, as they seem to be closer to their unseen Guardians than others are. I still don't get how to use Song for my dirla! That's okay! Song is probably the toughest concept here. Let's break out the metaphors! For this we'll assume that a dirla is using their max strength that can be used for a single task and that they have been well-trained. Song takes energy, so we'll say that they are well-fed and rested. They have the ability to do this task several times throughout an entire day. They are moving a portion of water. Here's what a dirla of each level can do and how much they can move. # Note: They can move a small cup of water, from one end of a room to the other (eight feet). # Chord: They can move a bowl of water, from one side of the room and out the door to the yard (sixteen feet). # Tune: They can move a bucket of water, from the common well to the yard (twenty-four feet). # Aria: They can move a trough of water, from the yard to the other end of the common (forty-eight feet). # Choir: They can move a small pond from one end of the village to the other (one hundred and ten feet). # Symphony: They can move the entire contents of the well to the fields (three hundred and thirty feet). Beyond simply moving things, they might have other abilities as well. If you are still confused on your dirla's abilities, just message Patmoose about it.